


Confessions

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dirty!Denny prompt: “I saw you last night. When you thought you were alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“I saw you last night. When you thought you were alone.” 

Dean halts in his desperate escape from the kitchen. His heart is clenching in his chest, and it takes all his willpower to force himself to turn back around. He’s trying desperately to school his features into something neutral, but Sam’s got that same damn worried frown on his face that Dean knew he would, and that expression doesn’t change. 

“The fuck are you talkin-” 

“Dean, I  _saw_  you, okay? I saw you in the living room, I saw you kiss Benny-” 

“And what?” Dean bursts out furiously. “You gonna tell me he’s gotta leave? Gonna tell me I’ve got a problem for loving a vampire, huh? Tell me what a hypocrite I am?” 

Dean’s panting when he finishes, furious and frightened as his heart pounds in his chest, and he can’t quite fathom the gobsmacked look on Sam’s face. For some reason that pisses him off even more, but before he can get the words out, Sam cuts him off. 

“You love him.” Sam sounds stunned and yeah. 

Fuck. 

“Yeah. I guess I do,” Dean manages, suddenly feeling dizzy as his own words sink in. They hang heavy in the air and he’s not entirely sure they won’t crush him under their weight. 

Sam rubs a hand across his mouth, and Dean can’t fathom what the new look on his brother’s face means. 

“Don’t let him go, then,” Sam says finally. “Don’t you let him go, Dean.” 

Without another word, Sam brushes by him, patting Dean briefly on the shoulder as he goes. Dean’s not sure how long he would’ve stood there, frozen in the face of his own admission and his brother’s seeming acceptance if not for the quiet voice that breaks the silence. 

“Dean?” Benny melts out of the dark, looking tentative, looking like salvation. “Did you ah.” 

Three strides and Dean’s pulling the vampire into his arms, holding him close and pressing his face into the crook of his neck, shutting out everything but Benny. His ‘Yes’ is muffled against skin and fabric, but Benny hears it plain as day. 

“Me, too, darlin’,” the vampire murmurs, wrapping his arms around his hunter. 


End file.
